Lo sé
by Becky Ishtar
Summary: "Lo ha decidido. No sabe si lo decidió desde el principio, cuando le dijo "hola" y él apenas fue capaz de articular palabra, o si lo acaba de decidir ahora, con ese "simplemente lo sé" que le ha quedado tatuado debajo de la piel. Pero quiere conocerla. Quiere conocer a Anna y ser su amigo. Quiere ser su amigo y pasar con ella muchos, muchos días." Yata Minoru x Anna


**Disclaimer:** Ni K Project ni sus personajes me pertenecen. Esto es de fans para fans, sin fines de lucro ^^

 **Advertencia:** Ortografía, Rarepair... ;)

 **Rarepair Week** : Day One, _Beginnings/Endings._ Inicio/fin de la relación.

Minoru x Anna

* * *

Un ángel abre la puerta de la casa de su hermano.

Un ángel de ojos grandes, cabello blanco que cae hasta los hombros y piel de porcelana.

Yata Minoru se queda sin habla.

Es verano, las clases están a punto de terminar y tiene examen de inglés en dos días. Lamentablemente, tanto Misaki como él han heredado el _problema_ con el inglés de su madre y de verdad que es un verdadero milagro que haya llegado hasta final de curso con tan solo dos exámenes suspensos. Los demás no suben de un cinco y medio, pero con esa nota Minoru se conforma. Sin embargo, en dos días tiene el examen final y entra todo lo dado en el año y como lo suspenda va a tener que repetir curso. Su madre ha hecho todo lo posible para ayudarle, pero es tan mala como él, y su padre lleva de viaje de negocios una semana y aún falta mucho para que vuelva.

Todo parecía perdido hasta que Misaki fue a casa a visitarles. A su hermano tampoco se le da nada bien el inglés – ni el inglés ni ninguna asignatura en particular, al parecer – pero le dijo que Saruhiko era bastante bueno con los idiomas y que si quería podía darle unas clases.

Quedaron unos días después y ahora, _ahí está._ Delante de la puerta del apartamento que su hermano comparte con Saru. Fue a llamar al timbre cuando la puerta se abrió de repente, y una muñeca salió a recibirlo.

Es la única palabra que se le viene a la mente para describirla.

 _Ángel, muñeca._

Se le acelera el corazón cuando la niña le mira y siente como las piernas le tiemblan.

 _Qué guapa._

A Minoru nunca le había gustado ninguna chica, le parecen unas tontas y unas cursis y prefiere jugar con sus amigos que preocuparse por esas niñas de voz de pito y risa estridente. Las chicas son molestas y no hay más que hablar.

Pero…

 _Pero._

La niña lleva un lazo rojo en el pelo y un vestido de tirantes de tonos pastel que le llega hasta las rodillas y le queda un poquito grande. Su piel es tan pálida que Minoru siente el impulso de cubrirla con una sombrilla para que el sol no le haga daño. De tomarla del brazo e ir los dos debajo de la sombrilla, comprarla un helado y jugar con ella al escondite. De sujetarla antes de cruzar la calle porque viene un coche, de echarle un carrera hasta la valla.

De mirarla todo el día.

 _¿Qué estoy pensando?_

—Hola.

Cuando _el ángel_ habla, Minoru solo quiere morirse. Nunca ha escuchado algo tan hermoso, tan delicado. Intenta responderla pero tiene la boca seca y las palabras se le atoran en la garganta.

—H-H-Hola.

Se siente tan avergonzado, que el calor le sube hasta las mejillas y siente las palmas de las manos pegajosas. Por suerte, Misaki llega a su rescate antes de que la cosa se ponga peor.

—Ah, Minoru, ya has llegado. Saruhiko se está duchando pero sale en seguida —su hermano le invita a pasar, pero _el ángel_ continua mirándolo y se ha quedado clavado en el suelo. — ¡Ah, claro! Que no os he presentado. Minoru, ella es Anna. Anna, este es mi hermano Minoru.

 _Anna._

Nunca va a olvidarlo. Lo graba a fuego candente en su mente y lo repite una, dos, tres veces. Le encantaría decirlo en voz alta, pero se contiene. _Anna._

—Encantada —Anna esboza una pequeña sonrisa y se inclina un poco. Minoru tarda en reaccionar pero acaba imitándola en una torpe reverencia. —Misaki, me he dejado la chaqueta en la cocina, voy a por ella.

—No, no. Tranquila, ya te la traigo yo. En seguida vengo.

Su hermano desparece detrás de la puerta y se vuelve a quedar solo con _el ángel_ …no, con Anna.

No ha sentido más vergüenza en su vida.

Se mira fijamente las deportivas, como si fuera lo más interesante que mirar y se mete las manos en el bolsillo. Piensa que lo más sensato sería entrar en la casa en vez de quedarse ahí fuera como un idiota. Aunque eso sería una falta de educación y tampoco quiere dejar sola a Anna. En estos casos debería comenzar él una conversación trivial y desinteresada con la chica.

Sí, eso va a hacer. Hablar con ella.

Hablar con _Anna._

Está tan nervioso que no piensa en lo que va a decir, tan solo habla.

— ¿C-C-Cuántos años tienes? P-Pareces muy pequeña.

Lo ha dicho sin levantar la vista del suelo y ahora se arrepiente. ¿Pareces muy pequeña? ¿En serio? Ahora va a odiarle y no querrá tomar helados con él. Un escalofrío le recorre entero cuando escucha _su risa_. Poco a poco levanta la vista y no puede ignorar la amplia sonrisa que ahora dibuja sus labios.

 _Guapa._

—Me lo dicen mucho, pero la verdad es que tengo doce años.

— ¿Doce? ¡Entonces soy mayor que tú porque tengo trece!

Anna vuelve a reír y Minoru se siente un poco mejor porque está seguro que no piensa que es un idiota.

 _Casi seguro._

—Te pareces mucho a Misaki.

Eso no se lo esperaba. Los nervios vuelven a jugarle una mala pasada y de nuevo sus zapatos se convierten en lo más interesante que mirar.

—Q-Que va, n-no nos parecemos en n-nada. E-Es pelirrojo como mi madre y mi hermana y yo no. Mi madre dice que yo he salido a mi padre y por eso no me parezco casi nada a ella. Y-Y Misaki es fuerte y valiente y mola mucho y su comida está muy rica y yo no soy nada de eso. —Lo dice todo de corrido y algo apenado. Porque es cierto. Su hermano es el mejor y a su lado él no es nada. Le ayudó cuando esos chicos mayores le iban a pegar y le ha prometido que le va a enseñar a montar en _skate_. A su madre no le hace mucha gracia, pero Minoru quiere ser igual de guay que su hermano.

—Créeme, te pareces mucho a él. Los dos sois muy buenas personas.

Cuando Anna le habla, con esa voz tan dulce y llena de vida, Minoru se derrite. Se siente como un robot con un circuito dañado, que entiende todo lo que le dice pero que es incapaz de mirarla fijamente a los ojos, ni digamos ya responderla de una manera coherente.

Se pregunta seriamente porque le está ocurriendo eso y se molesta consigo mismo por no poder comportarse como una persona normal delante de esa chica tan… _tan guapa y agradable e inteligente y todo._

 _¡Deja de ser tan imbécil!_

— ¿C-Cómo sabes que soy una buena persona? No me conoces. —Ha reunido todo su valor y se ha atrevido a encararla, a mirarla fijamente a los ojos y escuchar su respuesta como una persona normal. El sonrojo sigue coloreando sus mejillas y las orejas se le han puesto coloradas, pero eso él no lo sabe.

—Simplemente lo sé.

Y no dice nada más.

Se entretiene jugando con la falda del vestido y tatareando una canción que no le suena de nada. Es como si se hubiera olvidado que Minoru está ahí y eso no le gusta. No quiere que Anna se olvide de él. Lo ha decidido. No sabe si lo decidió desde el principio, cuando le dijo "hola" y él apenas fue capaz de articular palabra, o si lo acaba de decidir ahora, con ese "simplemente lo sé" que le ha quedado tatuado debajo de la piel. Pero quiere conocerla. Quiere conocer a Anna y ser su amigo.

Quiere ser su amigo y pasar con ella muchos, muchos días.

—Anna… ¿te apetece ir a-

— ¡Ya estoy aquí! Toma, la chaqueta.

Misaki aparece por la puerta con una pequeña chaqueta rosa en la mano y le interrumpe. Es la primera vez que odia a su hermano mayor con todas sus fuerzas.

—Muchas gracias, Misaki. —Toma la chaqueta y se la anuda a la cintura. Le dirige una mirada de agradecimiento a su hermano y a continuación a él. Esta vez Minoru le sostiene la mirada y por primera vez se atreve a sonreírla. Un cosquilleo se apodera de su estómago, a la vez que una sensación de dulce sabor le baña entero. Y aunque le hace sentir un poco estúpido, _le gusta. —_ Hasta pronto, Minoru.

Sin mirar atrás, Anna se marcha del apartamento. Los hermanos Yata observan como baja las escaleras y sale por la verja del edificio. A Minoru aún le dura esa extraña sensación que ahora se ha alojado en el pecho y que le obliga a decir en voz alta:

— _Es ella._

— ¿Eh? ¿Qué dices?

Y entonces comienza el interrogatorio.

— ¡¿Quién es?! ¿¡De que la conoces?! ¿¡A qué escuela va?! ¿¡Dónde vive?! ¿¡Tiene número de teléfono?! ¡Voy a invitarla a un helado y a los recreativos!

Misaki no entiende una mierda.

— ¿¡Pero que estás diciendo, niño?!

—Es tan guapa~… ¿le gustan los videojuegos? ¿Y los escarabajos? ¡Dile a Saru que nos lleve en coche al bosque a cazar escarabajos! ¡Da igual, mejor se lo digo yo! ¡SARU! —Minoru entra de golpe en la casa, ignorando a su hermano mayor, y encuentra a Saruhiko en la cocina, con una toalla alrededor de los hombros y el pelo húmedo. Se lanza a su pierna y grita: — ¡SARUHIKO, CORRE SACA EL COCHE TODAVÍA NOS DA TIEMPO A ALCANZARLA!

— ¡MINORU NI SE TE OCURRA ACERCARTE A ANNA! —Misaki, que ya ha comprendido las intenciones de su hermano para con Anna, entra en la cocina como un huracán y por poco tira un jarrón con flores que hay en medio de la mesa. — ¡COMO TE VEA A MENOS DE VEINTE METROS DE ELLA, ME CARGARÉ TU CONSOLA CON MI BATE DE BEISBOL!

Saruhiko aprovecha la pelea de los hermanos para escabullirse a su habitación. Y aunque cierra la puerta, escúchame perfectamente como Misaki le dice a su hermano "¡tendrás que pasar por encima de varios cadáveres antes de poder estar con Anna!", y a Minoru respondiendo "¡que a ti no te gusten las chicas no significa que a mí tampoco puedan gustarme!"

—Joder, se me había olvidado lo ruidosos que son.

Al menos Minoru tiene razón en algo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** ¡Feliz Rarepair Week! :D Estoy muy muy emocionada con este reto, de verdad *_* soy la reina de las parejas "raras/secundarias" y esta semana me lo voy a pasar genial :))))) No se si haré todos los retos (algunos me interesan más que otros y les quiero dedicar tiempo) pero me hace mucha ilusión porque hacia la vida que no subía nada a ff y ñaaaaaaaaaaaaa :33

Respecto al fic...Minoru x Anna OTP ya please *_* necesito a todos los de Homra regañando a Misaki porque su hermano no deja de "perseguir" a Anna, y esta diciendo que en verdad no la molesta y le cae muy bien, pero nadie le hace caso porque es su niñita y ningún chico va a ser lo suficientemente bueno para ella...ni siquiera Minoru xDDD Pero al final le aceptan y salen juntitos y al principio son solo amigos y cuando son más mayores...pues...pasan cosas... e.e OTP, OTP PLEASE QUE ME MATO.

Ok ya xD Muchas gracias por leer :D ¡Todo el mundo a contribuir a la Rarepair Week! ¡ES MUY NECESARIA! Comentadme en los reviews que os ha parecido el fic y cuales son vuestras parejas "raras" favoritas :))

Un saludo! :33


End file.
